


Never Too Old

by yormgen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Post-Canon, sojiro's a good dad and akira gets grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yormgen/pseuds/yormgen
Summary: Sojiro makes a face. "Is there even coffee in it?""I don't think so. It tasted like a sweet tart," Akira thinks about it for a moment. "It wasn't very good.""But you drank the whole thing."Akira nods, unabashed.





	Never Too Old

"By the way," Sojiro leans against the bar, arms crossed, and glares at the back of Akira's head. "Don't think I didn't see that Starbucks cup in the trash can. Have the decency to throw it away outside next time."

 

Akira flinches and turns away from the dishes in the sink with a sheepish grin. "Haru wants to research popular coffee shops. I ordered something to support her!"

 

"Bullshit."

 

Akira's grin only widens.

 

"Ungrateful brat. I don't even make you pay for coffee," Sojiro huffs, but Akira's grin is contagious. "What did you possibly get there that you don't know how to make here?"

 

"They have these frappuccinos," Akira dries his hands on his apron before hanging it up. "They mix vanilla ice cream with these fruit syrups and sour sugar. It's really colorful and cute."

 

Sojiro makes a face. "Is there even coffee in it?"

 

"I don't think so. It tasted like a sweet tart," Akira thinks about it for a moment. "It wasn't very good."

 

"But you drank the whole thing."

 

Akira nods, unabashed.

 

Shaking his head, Sojiro moves to pick a brew for the day. "I can barely get you to finish your breakfast everyday, but you can finish those nasty fad drinks! I outta ground you."

 

"Sorry, dad," Akira laughs, unapologetic, and grabs his bag to slip out of the cafe.

 

"Actually," Sojiro says, with an odd edge to his voice. "I've decided that you are grounded. Get that apron back on, you're working the shop today."

 

Akira pauses and looks at Sojiro, exasperated. "Grounded? Sojiro, I am eighteen years old."

 

Sojiro scowls and crosses his arms. "So? Being an adult hasn't made you less of a brat."

 

Akira holds his own against Sojiro's glare, and Sojiro breaks first.

 

"Listen," Sojiro grumbles, embarrassed. "You're a hell of a lot easier to practice the tough-dad routine on then Futaba is. Just get in here and put the damn apron on."

 

Akira considers all the levels of what's happening, of Sojiro begrudgingly still treating him like his actual son, of Sojiro still trying so hard to learn how to be a dad after years of being fantastic at it. He takes the apron again and watches Sojiro relax. "If you wanted my company," Akira says softly, like the asshole he is, "you could always just say so, pops."

 

"I changed my mind. Go away."

 

Akira ties the apron securely around his waist and joins Sojiro behind the counter anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> ann's probably gonna kill akira for getting a unicorn frappe without her, and she'll also kill him for getting one while complaining about not liking sweets. she's gonna make him eat 100 crepes to make up for it.
> 
> i had a free moment during a long road trip so i'm posting it at an odd time hoping it can fly under the radar. talk to me on twitter ([@yyormgen](https://twitter.com/yyormgen)) or check my other work on tumblr ([@tolbyccia](http://tolbyccia.tumblr.com/))!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cream and Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420190) by [MirrorMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic)




End file.
